It's Differant
by HK Keiji
Summary: Konohamaru loves Naruto. He doesn't want to be rejected. [Oneshot. Yaoi]


Konahamaru, Moegi and Snot-bomb are 15 years old.

Naruto is 19

* * *

"Look, it's boss!" Konohamaru yelled, a massive grin plastered on his face. His team mates, Moegi and the snot-bomb jumped up. 

The three of them immediately towards their idolized boss, Naruto.

"...NARUUUUUTOOOOO-SENSEII..." Moegi squealed, sprinting ahead and leaping on top of the blonde ninja.

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he spun around, only to find Moegi latching herself onto his orange jacket. He flailed helplessly, gasping for air and trying not to trip over. He tried to push Moegi off a bit, looking confused.

"What's the big deal," Naruto laughed, letting Moegi slide down back to the floor. He saw snot-bomb running closer. "GAH! Get away... if you dare wipe snot on me again I swear..."

Snot-bomb sighed and wiped his dripping nose.

Behind him...

Konohamaru had stopped in his tracks ages ago, as soon as he saw Moegi hugging Naruto. He paused, staring at them both.

"-Maru?" Naruto cocked his head, looking confused at why Konohamaru was giving him such a lost look.

However, Moegi tugged on Naruto's orange jacket again and Naruto looked back at her. She took out a rose from inside her jacket carefully, and lifted it up to Naruto. She gave a sweet smile, an already permanant blush becoming even pinker.

"It's for you, Naruto-sensei!" She said shyly, presenting the rose.

"Ah... thanks. Just call me Naruto," Naruto laughed, ruffling Moegi's hair.

Konohamaru slowly walked over to them, hands in his pockets and staring at the ground. He growled silently as Moegi started trying to flirt with Naruto, giving him 'all she had', she frequently said. She was determined that with her sexy looks, that Naruto would fall for her.

"...Moooegi... you promised your mom to do go home at 3. I have to make sure you do," Snot-bomb sniffled.

Moegi frowned. "Awww... I don't want to leave Naruto." She sighed. "Oh well. See you later, Naruto!"

She tiptoed up and gave a quick little kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto stood there, stunned at what she had done. He blushed and blinked his eyes a few times, raising a hand to touch his cheek with curiousity.

"Thanks?" He said, as Moegi and the snot-bomb ran off.

This left Naruto and Konohamaru, staring at each other in silence.

Konohamaru shifted slightly, rubbing his foot against his leg. Then he scratched his head, casting his eyes everywhere apart from at Naruto. It was fairly obvious that he was fidgeting, nervously. But why, Naruto had no idea.

"...Hehe, Moegi sure has a big crush on you," He said, laughing nervously.

Naruto nodded. "She'll get over my sexiness," He grinned playfully. He noticed that Konohamaru turned red, and quickly became concerned. "What's wrong, Maru?"

Konohamaru refused to say a word, now hopping from foot to foot. All the tension was building up inside him.

"...OOOHHH I GET IT!" Naruto smacked his forehead, laughing out loud.

"You do?" Konohamaru said hopefully.

"Of course," Naruto winked. "I won't tell anyone."

Konohamaru looked at him, tilting his head to the side. He gave a small smile. "Thank you," He said quietly.

And just like that, Naruto walked off into the forest, still laughing.

_What? Where is he going?_

_Why did he just leave like that? _

_Didn't he just told me that 'he knew'? _

It took him a few minutes before he decided to run after Naruto into the woods.

---

"BOSS... Boss!" Konahamaru panted, finally reaching the training spot next to the river.

He stood silently, watching in awe as Naruto began to train. The sun was already setting, and the orange pink warmth was illuminating Naruto's sun kissed skin. His golden hair glinted in the rich light, as he practised his taijutsu. He had tossed his jacket away, leaving his upper body bare and naked. The sweat glistened in the soft glow, his muscles rippling over his ninja built body.

Konohamaru tried not to become caught up stunned.

Naruto noticed Konohamaru, stopping his training.

"Hey," He greeted. "I was continuing with my training..." He said, smiling.

"I know," Konohamaru said quickly, fidgeting a bit again. "But... why'd you just leave? Like, after what you said..."

"Ah, I'm not that mean," Naruto laughed. "I mean, even if you like Moegi I won't tease you about it."

Konohamaru's eyes widened and he froze to the spot, staring at the older boy. "...Moegi..." He said distantly.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty jealous when Moegi started flirting with me," Naruto teased, poking Konohamaru on the head. "No one can resist me."

"Naruto..." Konohamaru clenched his fists, shut his eyes, hunched his arms. He felt like everything inside him was just clenching up.

"What's wrong, Maru?" Naruto placed a hand on his brown hair. Konohamaru leaned into the soft caress of his hand. He'd worship Naruto's hands. They were firm, beautiful. These were the hands that killed the enemies that attacked Konoha. These were the hands that kept him save.

"I'm not jealous of Moegi flirting with you... I'm jealous of Moegi flirting with you..." He frowned, frustrated that he couldn't get the words right. He wasn't making any sense at all. He heard Naruto laughing at him, making him feel stupid.

Naruto's laughing quickly died out as Konohamaru raised his hand to touch his cheek. His small soft fingers splayed out across his cheeks, touching the scars. Naruto laughed, slightly unsure of what Konohamaru was doing.

Konohamaru searched Naruto's blue eyes desperately. His hand shifted slightly, making Naruto jump.

"I'm jealous... because... I don't want... anyone else but me... to be with you," He said slowly, in a quiet voice.

Naruto tried to do laughing again to lighten the atmosphere. "Konohamaru, you should be getting home now. It will become dark soon." He took Konohamaru's hand and gently lifted it off his cheek, setting it down.

"...N-no... don't reject me..." Konohamaru whispered. He touched Naruto's stomach with his finger tips, before trying to hold on to him. "I... I do.. I think I do love you..."

Naruto grabbed his wrists, stopping them from moving. He looked down into Konohamaru's eyes, looking serious.

"Stop. You don't know what you're doing. You don't know what you're saying."

"I do...!" Konohamaru pressed his head into Naruto's chest, holding onto him tightly. He could feel Naruto tense up with uncertainty. He didn't want to be rejected.

"I've nothing..." Naruto said gently, trying to pry Konohamaru away.

"...Hold me, show me love.." Konohamaru whispered. He leant up to Naruto and clumsily placed his lips against his. His breath hitched, the feel of Naruto's lips...

Naruto hesitated, blue eyes slightly shocked and confused at Konohamaru's move. Then he started to return the kiss to those sweet little innocent lips. Konohamaru, being the inexperianced kisser, parted his lips for more air. Naruto took this chance to slip his tongue into the small cavern of his mouth, ravishing the taste that the little boy gave.

Konohamaru's cheeks flushed as they parted, his eyes hazy. Naruto held on to him.

"You'll regret."

That was all he said.

Konohamaru gave him one look, his eyes pleading. He ran his hands down Naruto's smooth back, still damp with sweat. He felt Naruto begin to move, and he sank into his arms, allowing him to be held. He relaxed, bracing himself in Naruto's strong arms.

Naruto leaned down onto his knee's, softly guiding Konohamaru. He kissed the boy's virgin skin over and over again, the taste burning. He laid the boy softly onto the patchy grass, his arms still partially holding the boy. A hand travelled down to his thigh as he pulled his leg up around his waist. wanting the small body to be closer.

Konohamaru could barely register what was happening.

He wanted this.

_I like this feeling_... It made him feel complete. It made him feel _safe_.

"...Naru.." He breathed, looking up at his blonde idol kissing his forehead.

"...Maru..." Naruto grinned in reply, looking down softly at him. Konohamaru gave a small giggle, content. Excited.

Completely paralyzed in the love and safety radiating from this older boy.

His giggles quickly turned to soft, quick panting. Moans rushed to fill the air. Even as the sun set, taking it's warmth away, the heavy and urgent movements between them created another source of warmth entirely.

_This is how you feel... _

Konohamaru clenched onto Naruto's arms.

_...it's differant_

Naruto gripped the smaller boy tightly, wanting to console him. He knew this was wrong, so why did it feel so right? This boy, he's changed.

Does he really know...

_Is it love?_

* * *

eH... i didn't see any konohamaru x Naruto fic's out there. I wanna write morrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre!

I find the whole thing hot... DONT YOU DARE SAY IT'S SICK IT'S NOT

if you like uchihacest, or if you like boyxboy, then this is NOT sick. lol. review?_  
_

_xx keiji  
_


End file.
